Examples of containers of this type include pressurized "aerosol bomb" containers, in which case the aforementioned movable portion comprises a sleeve having the pushbutton and through which the aforementioned ejection conduit extends, the sleeve being intended to effect communication between the outside and the conduit defined by the outlet tube of the dispensing valve.
Products capable of being dispensed from containers of this type particularly include cosmetic products, hygiene products and housekeeping or other maintenance products. In the field of care of the body and hair, the following examples of products packaged in pressurized cans can be given: foaming shaving creams, self-foaming shaving gels, hair dyes, reducing agents for cold permanent waving of the hair, shampoos, depilatories, and makeup removal foams, in particular of the self-foaming type.
In these containers, the product that is ejected flows along the aforementioned conduit until its effective escape from the container. In practically all cases where products of the aforementioned consistency are dispensed, once the user has relaxed the pressure on the pushbutton the ejection conduit does not have time to empty, and so some product remains, in a quantity that is all the greater, the longer the applicator nozzle.
The above products are of a kind such that after the pushbutton has returned to its position of repose, they tend to escape slowly from the reservoir comprised by the ejection conduit (in the case of the foam, by expanding, and in the case of pasty or viscous products by draining out), which dirties the pushbutton or the dispensing cap of the container in general.
It has already been proposed to overcome this disadvantage by assuring the closure of the opening for the definitive escape of the product to outside the container when the pushbutton is in its position of repose, so that this opening is freed only when the pushbutton is actuated. In this way, the reservoir formed at the cap of the container is completely closed in the position of repose of the pushbutton, so that the conditions of cleanliness and hygiene that are sought are attained. The aforementioned opening is made in a fixed portion tht is integrally joined to the container, and it can be closed by a means supported by the movable portion in which the ejection conduit is made. In the known arrangements, the ejection conduit discharges in a sealed manner into a chamber defined by a fixed portion attached to the container, which with the movable portion comprises a dispensing cap; this chamber opens to the outside via the opening that in the position of repose is closed, via a means supported by the movable portion. This movable portion can be terminated by an ejection tube that is closed at its free end by a wall including a plurality of slots, distributed regularly along the periphery, that are fed from the ejection conduit.
However, the applicators used up to now do not permit the precise application, at a predetermined site, of a self-foaming gel. These self-foaming gels are gels which contain the gas necessary for their expansion into foam. The gas is isobutane or isopentane, for example. These self-foaming gels are used more particularly for treating the scalp, and in this case a precise application line by line is often necessary. To obtain a precise application, the nozzle must be long and tapered, and the volume of the chamber into which the conduit discharges is too great for a foam of firm consistency to be obtained.